Quando i videogiochi ti rapiscono Letteralmente!
by filbea
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se uno dei vostri specchi si tramutasse in un portale per il mondo di Cuphead e Mugman? E' quello che la nostra protagonista, Ethan, sta per scoprire!


CUPHEAD E MUGMAN.

\- Janet! È tipo da un'ora che stai giocando a quel coso! Puoi staccare e venirmi a dare una mano a studiare? -, esclamò Ethan con frustrazione, lanciando un cuscino alla sua migliore amica, ma mancandola. Janet doveva darle una mano per preparare l'esame all'università e lei poi doveva studiare per un suo esame, ma com'era entrata in casa si era piazzata davanti alla PSP e non si era mossa di lì. Bell'amica davvero!

\- Okokdammisolounminutodevoammazzarequestograndissimofigliodi…SI! BECCATI QUESTO! -, esultò all'improvviso la bionda, quasi lanciando il joystick in aria.

\- JANET! Ma si può sapere che hai?! -, gridò Ethan a sua volta, alzandosi dalla sedia e cercando di calmare la ragazza che si stava agitando come una forsennata gridando cose senza senso.

\- Come che ho? Ho appena finito il livello più difficile di questo stupido gioco! Ho battuto Devil! Si! -.

\- Hai battuto chi? -, Ethan la guardò senza capire; di cosa diavolo stava parlando?

Fu allora che il suo sguardo cadde per la prima volta sullo schermo della TV; vi era l'immagine di uno strano… essere… vestito di una maglietta nera, pantaloncini rossi e… la testa a forma di tazza da thè, con tanto di occhi, naso, bocca e cannuccia a strisce bianche e rosse!

Se ne stava tutto tronfio al fianco di una pergamena che riportava il tempo di gioco e il punteggio del livello ottenuto, tutto con una grafica che ricordava molto quella di Topolino negli anni '30. Davvero fatto bene, sebbene non trovasse il senso della cosa.

\- Ma che gioco è? -, chiese incerta la ragazza, mollando l'amica e chinandosi sullo schermo.

\- Carino eh? Quello è Cuphead! È il mio personaggio preferito! -, la informò Janet.

\- Ma non mi dire… -, mormorò l'altra, - E in cosa consiste il gioco? -.

\- E' un rage game! Guarda ti faccio vedere -, le disse l'amica rimettendosi comoda sui cuscini a terra e invitandola a fare altrettanto.

\- Scusa ma non dovevamo…-

\- Studiare, sisi. Lo faremo dopo, ora siediti e guarda -.

Ed Ethan, con un sospiro, fu costretta ad obbedire. Voleva bene a Janet, ma certe volte odiava la sua testardaggine.

La vide riavviare il gioco con un enorme sorriso stampato sulle labbra; era evidentemente entusiasta di quel videogioco.

I protagonisti erano due fratelli... gemelli forse, visto che avevano più o meno la stessa età e che avevano entrambi la testa a forma di tazza e gli stessi vestiti, che differivano però solo nel colore; quello che Janet mi aveva indicato come Cuphead era color rosso, mentre l'altro, Mugman, aveva pantaloncini e cannuccia blu. Erano simpatici, Ethan doveva ammetterlo, la grafica stile anni '30 con cui erano disegnati le piaceva. I due fratelli abitavano con una specie di teiera grigia con dei baffi di porcellana... Eddle Kettler... ok si, forse il nome era quello... e comunque, durante una delle loro escursioni su Inkwell Island ... un altro strano nome... capitavano in un...

\- Un Casinò? In un gioco per bambini? -, esclamò Ethan, ridacchiando incredula.

\- Non è un gioco per bambini! Te l'ho detto è un rage game! -, la rimbeccò Janet,

\- Ora zitta e ascolta la storia -.

La linea narrativa era semplice: il padrone del Casinò, nientedimeno che il Diavolo in persona, aveva fatto una scommessa con i gemelli, che avendo perso dovevano ora dargli le loro anime. Per evitare di farlo, fanno un patto col Diavolo promettendogli di portargli tutte le anime dei suoi debitori, ovvero gli abitanti dell'isola, in modo da riscattare le proprie.

\- Davvero un gioco allegro -, commentò Ethan, una volta che la storia si fu conclusa,

\- Insomma, patti col demonio, gioco d'azzardo con presenza di minori, tradimento verso i propri concittadini e amici... Davvero fantastico! -

\- Sono contenta che ti piaccia Signorina Sarcasmo. Ora guarda come la maestra sconfigge il primo Boss al primo colpo! -, Janet era carica, pronta ad agire con Mugman, il personaggio da lei scelto, ma presto dovette ricredersi. Dopo nemmeno un minuto di gioco, per lei fu game over.

\- Ma... Ma cosa?! No! -, sbraitò infuriata, mentre Ethan se la rideva di gusto: - Non posso credere che tu sia stata battuta da un tubero! Ahahahahah! -.

In effetti, il primo Boss aveva davvero l'aspetto di una patata, e a detta di Janet doveva essere il più semplice!

\- No! Mi sono solo distratta! Di solito lo batto al primo colpo! -.

\- Di solito, Janet? Sei sicura che tu non voglia dire "ad ogni morte di Papa"? -

\- Ti dico che questo è facilissimo! Perchè non ci provi tu? -, sbottò Janet, mettendole il broncio e passandole di prepotenza il joystick.

\- Cosa? Io? -, Ethan smise subito di ridere, - Ma lo sai che non sono pratica della PSP -, provò a giustificarsi, ma Janet non volle saperne.

Fu così che si ritrovò a dover impersonare a sua volta Mugman contro il primo Boss.

Tempo due minuti... e aveva vinto non solo contro il Tubero, ma aveva sconfitto anche la Cipolla piagnona e la Carota telecinetica!

\- E' incredibile! No, anzi è la fortuna del principiante! -, si corresse immediatamente Janet, - Scommetto che al prossimo Boss crepi subito! -.

\- Assolutamente no, Janet. Noi dovremmo studiare ricordi? -, provò a protestare Ethan, ma ogni suo sforzo fu inutile. Janet voleva vederla perdere a quel gioco e non sarebbe stata contenta fin quando non sarebbe accaduto.

Dopo qualche minuto di discussione, raggiunsero un accordo: dato che l'unica a studiare era stata Ethan, lei sarebbe rimasta a giocare ed avrebbe portato il conto delle morti, mentre a Janet sarebbe toccato recuperare il tempo perduto nello studio.

Fu così che, chi con un joystick e chi con un libro in mano, le due ragazze passarono il tempo, fino a quando la sveglia sul comodino di Ethan non suonò la mezzanotte.

Janet fu la prima a mollare tutto quello che stava facendo. Si stiracchiò ben bene e corse a sedersi accanto all'amica ancora concentrata sullo schermo.

\- Ma come? -, esclamò, - Stai giocando da tipo 4 ore e sei arrivata solo ora a battere King Dice? Beh, lo dicevo che eri scarsa e che la tua era solo fortuna -. King Dice era il penultimo Boss, quello che precedeva il Diavolo, ed era uno dei suoi personaggi preferiti; si trattava del Groupier del Casinò, sempre elegante nel suo frac glicine, ed era caratterizzato dal fatto di avere letteralmente la testa della forma di un dado da gioco. Janet di lui adorava soprattutto l'espressione sogghignante e il suo portamento da vero gentleman.

\- Guarda… in verità questa è la quarta volta che ci rigioco -, la voce di Ethan interruppe i suoi pensieri, riportandola alla realtà.

\- Cosa? No, non è vero -, provò a ribattere, ma dovette ricredersi quando vide che la sua amica non stava più giocando con Mugman, ma con Cuphead, e lei sapeva benissimo che non si poteva cambiare giocatore se non alla fine del gioco… beh in realtà era possibile, ma avendolo scaricato da Internet il programma aveva questo piccolo bug: a meno che non finivi il gioco intero, il personaggio rimaneva sempre quello.

\- V-Vuoi dire… che hai finito il gioco… per ben 3 volte di fila? -, quasi sussurrò.

\- Si. E senza morire neanche una volta. Alla fine è solo una questione di tempistica -, replicò Ethan, finendo nuovamente il gioco, - Ed ecco fatto, con questo siamo a 4 vittorie di fila -.

\- Non ci credo… -, mormorò Janet, afflosciandosi sui cuscini, con un lieve broncio, - Come puoi essere cos brava? -.

\- Non so… Dai adesso non fare così! -, replicò Ethan, vedendo che il broncio di Janet si era accentuato, - Vedrai che la prossima volta vincerai anche tu senza nemmeno doverti impegnare -, la incoraggiò ancora; ma visto che nulla cambiava, senza alcun preavviso prese a farle il solletico, un'arma che con la bionda funzionava sempre quando metteva il broncio.

In meno di un minuto stavano lottando tutte e due a furia di cuscini e solletico e solo quando caddero esauste sul letto si fermarono definitivamente, entrambe con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra.

\- Allora… che ne dici di andare a dormire? Domani ci tocca un'altra giornata pesante -, propose Ethan, guardando l'orologio.

\- Si, ma domani sera fammi il favore di venire da me a dormire. Odio quello specchio -.

La bruna guardò verso l'alto, sapendo a cosa l'amica alludeva.

Il precedente possessore della casa dove Ethan abitata era un architetto alquanto bizzarro, che aveva apportato alcune "particolari" modifiche alla struttura: la porta della cantina che si apriva dal pavimento, finestre sotto sopra, armadi con cassetti in alto e grucce in basso… e un enorme specchio stile bohemiene proprio attaccato al soffitto al di sopra del letto, cosicchè quando ti sdraiavi, potevi osservare la tua immagine riflessa.

Come stavano facendo entrambe le ragazze in quel momento.

Janet era alta, bionda, formosa, aveva due splendidi occhi color viola… insomma, era la ragazza perfetta dal carattere perfetto: calma, riflessiva, intelligente, altruista… e ricca! Suo padre possedeva diversi casinò lì a Las Vegas, mentre la madre era un agente immobiliare di prim'ordine.

Una ragazza da sposare subito!

Ethan, invece, quasi l'opposto: alquanto grassottella, capelli bruni, occhi scuri e pelle molto chiara, quasi color porcellana. Di carattere era allegra, riflessiva, intelligente e aveva sviluppato un istinto protettivo per l'amica che tante volte l'aveva aiutata, che più che la sua vicina di quartiere sembrava la sua guardia del corpo. Lavorava in uno dei casinò del padre di Janet, ed era stata la madre di lei a procurarle quella bizzarra abitazione a poco prezzo e così vicina al lavoro.

Doveva molto a quella famiglia, che quasi la trattava come fosse una di loro.

Entrambe le ragazze frequentavano l'università: Janet medicina, Ethan lingue, e si aiutavano a vicenda quando si avvicinava il periodo degli esami, finendo quasi sempre a farsi le nottate l'una nella casa dell'altra e viceversa.

Proprio come quella sera.

\- Non so proprio come tu faccia a sopportarlo… -, borbottò Janet, continuando a fissare malevola lo specchio, - Ma tu lo sai che si dice che gli specchi siano il portale per il mondo del Diavolo? -, aggiunse poi.

\- Beh, se fosse vero, e se il Diavolo fosse come quello del videogioco di oggi, di certo non me ne preoccuperei più di tanto. Sai che so come difendermi! E poi non ci credo a queste storie. Dovrai inventarti qualcosa di meglio per farmi venire gli incubi -, sorrise la bruna.

\- Spiritosa. Guarda che alcune storie sono vere… E se comunque un giorno ti cadesse addosso? -.

\- Se succederà, tu verrai sicuramente a trovarmi in ospedale e a portarmi un sacco di cioccolatini in barba ai medici! -, rispose Ethan, mentre spegneva le luci e si metteva sotto le coperte, - Dai, pensa a dormire che domani sarà dura -.

\- Yawn… come vuoi… ma poi non venire a piangere da me quando Satana in persona verrà a portarti via! -, sbadigliò la bionda con un sorriso dispettoso, girandosi da un lato e cadendo quasi subito addormentata.

Ethan seguì il suo esempio, ma non prima di aver dato un'ultima occhiata allo specchio.

Il portale per il mondo del Diavolo eh? Si, come no!

Tanto ci avrebbe creduto quando sarebbe successo per davvero….


End file.
